Broken Bloodline
by Crimson Valley
Summary: Pippin is all alone since the death of his mother. He's father left the farm to him. But when everything seams so dark, a nice suprice waits outside the door
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Somewhat of a surprise 

Summer 9 Year 1

Yes, I was truly alone since the death of my mother, Nami. She didn't tell me much about my father, I did barley know him. He died when I was about 13 years old. We didn't match each other and my mother didn't make it better. Now I'm alone looking over a dying farm and mother told me to make it "live" again. How could my dad give me a farm, I have never been interested in farming. I wonder if I will become a real farmer.

Pippin from Little farm

He stopped writing. A knocking sound get through the house.

Yes, I come, I come, hold on a second! "Who the hell comes here in the middle of the night" he thought when he went through the big bedroom. With a angry look on his face he opened the door. Out there it was a brown hairy young women.

Hey, are you… She looked at a little piece of paper.

Pimpim?

Yes, I am, who the hell are you.

Call me Plum. She stepped into the room without asking him.

Wait… what are you doing here? he asked a bit irritated.

Yeah… She looked a bit embarrassed and didn't look at him.

Lets make tea and sit down, we have to talk… serious talk. Pippin looked at her. The long brown hair remained him of someone. She had the colour amber on her eyes. He followed her to the kitchen where she started to make tea.

Sit down, she smiled when she was clear, we got much to discus you and I. He looked into her amber eyes and found them so deep that he barley couldn't take it.

You know who… Pimpim was?

Yeah, he was my father.

Mmm… you know, he was… my father too. Pippin didn't believe it.

What do you mean, its not possible.

Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but… that how it is, my mother lived in town, she died a few weeks ago… Plum looked rely sad when she talked about her mother.

Before she died, she told me about Forget-Me-Not Valley and my father who went here fore fears ago… just before I was borne, so I went here but find that my father past on years ago… but some people told me that you lived here and you were his son… I hoped that…. I could stay here with you… are that okay?

You know… He tried to smile.

I don't know what to do with this farm, its rely useless in my eyes. He walked to the window in the kitchen.

This farm is just as useless as it was back then when my father arrived… all he wanted was too make this farm successful…

I have never know him, tell me about him.

Not me either. Plum looked really confused.

Did he leave you and your mother too?

No, he lived here… but our personality's didn't match each other, I didn't want to look over the farm… so he went mad at me and… stopped love me… my mother wanted me to go my way, but when I did so… our family was broken, he didn't talk to me after that.

Oh… Plum looked very sad.

I'm sad to hear that… but I think that we could make this work.

I'm sorry Plum, you most go back to town, I will leave this farm and never comeback. She looked upset.

I cant go back now in the middle of the night. Pippin looked out.

No, you right, com on, you can sleep in my bedroom, I sleep in mom and dads. She raised from the chair and looked on him with a big smile.

Thanks little brother, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Beginning**

"Oh my head… it feels like it going to explode, like a blood filled balloon… hey, what's the clock" he thought without open his eyes "but my pillow feels really nice, sow soft and fluffy… and… hairy!". He opened his eyes. Beside him Plume were lain, hugging his left arm.

"Hey! He jumped out of the bed whit a girl like scream". Plum slowly woke up and looked on him with a confused smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I'm a little bit scared of the dark… and I supposed that because we are brother and sister…we could sleep together… you know, brother and sister stuff."

"You are crazy, you know that, by the way, how old are you, you don't look older than at least… fifteen. "

"Oh, let me see… I'm about… nineteen…" The next second Plume run out of the room.

"OUT OF HERE! Pippin screamed, you are TWO years older than me, your pervert!"

"I promise you next time you try to do some naughty things, I kill you for shore." Pippin looked really upset when he cocked the breakfast. Plum looked at a big bruise on her arm.

"You know, that hurt… really, she mumbled. "

"You shouldn't sleep with people you don't know."

"But… I'm your big sister, you know, sister and brother stuff."

"That's not brother and sister stuff, that's pervert stuff." She continued mumbling, but not so loud.

"Here." He put a soup plate in front of her.

"Eat and go."

"But little brother, couldn't we give the farm an chance, pleas."

"No, I told you no, and the answer is still NO!"

"I don't think dad wanted you too give up just like that."

"You didn't know him, you haven't seen him!" She get silent when he said that. Her eyes get shiny, filled with tears.

"Hey, Plum, it wasn't my meaning to… make you… you know… sad… I just…"

"Didn't want to be like him?" It got all silent in the room.

"Yes… your right." He sat down on one of the chairs.

"Your right, I didn't want to be like him… you are a lucky one who didn't know him…" A loud knocking on the door stopped there conversation.

"It must be Takakura. "

"Ta… who?"

"Oh, he have worked here on the farm as long as I can remember, he started it with my grandfather."

"But… how nice, Plum smiled."

"Yeah… nice." Pippin went to the door and opened it up. As he suspected Takakura were standing outside. His hair were grey because of his age and the eyes have lost all the shine.

"Are everything all right, I heard a loud noise from here."

"Everything is just fine…" Plum showed up beside him. Takakura smiled gently.

"And who's your friend Pippin?"

"This is… uh… my big sis Plum."

"Your sis? Takakura looked at Plum."

"You don't have any sis?"

"Oh…" Plum looked embarrassed.

"It was before his time, I was borne and raised in town you see, so my dad never met me." Takakura looked at her, like he didn't believed her.

"So, your Pimpims doughtier, am I right?"

"Yes."

"So…"

"It was all in unnecessarily, said Pippin, you shouldn't be here at all Plum."

"I don't believe my ears, you just give up, like that, where is the brave in that?"

!One day you too will know why I'm doing this, until then… its not your business." Takakura slowly looked at them when they were nagging on etch other.

"You are afraid of becoming like your father! Plum shouted.

"That's not true!"

"Do you want to know something, you are like him, even if you don't want to!".

"Liar!".

"Stop it!". Takakura separated them.

"Listening to you make me sick, you are exactly like your father, both of you". Pippin snort and looked the other way.

"I'm old, I should be dead, but I couldn't die before I know what to do with this farm…".

"You heard him, what are you going to do little brother?" Plume asked. Pippin looked at her whit confused eyes.

"I know what you want to do… but not what I want…".

"All I want is to be a part of the family boy" Plume said "but it depends on you". Takakura looked at Pippins eyes.

"Alright… I give up, we stay here… I don't got a single penny to buy something fore so you have to work fore food you know". Plume didn't answer. She just hugged her little brother.

"Oh thank you, I'm so happy, I'm think I'm going to die because of happiness".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Deep Secrets 

"Alright, I shove you the town and tell you about everyone who lives here". Pippin and Plume slowly walked down to the town.

"Many things have change since I was borne, people have died and new are birth… nearly no one who lived here when dad came here lives".

" Alright, do you have any friends here Pippin?".

"Not to many… I'm not so socialised". The stopped outside the Inner In.

"This is the Inner In, he said, my mother used to live here before she married pap". He opened the door so Plume could step inside. No one were in the reception our in the kitchen.

"Tim and Ruby must be out somewhere, they are really nice you know, Ruby are really good at cocking".

"Hey, Mom, Dad, Pippin the man is here!". A loud shout disturbed Pippin. Rock were coming downstairs. His blond "Romeo" haircut irritated Pippin.

"And he got a lady with him". Rock looked at Plume with a liking shake on his head.

"And what's your name?" he asked without notice Pippins angry look on his face.

"I'm Plume, nice to meat you". She shacked Rocks hand very hard.

"I'm Rock, Tim and Ruby are my parents and I live here so you could visit me whenever you want".

"Thanks, but I and Pip would be a little to busy a couple of weeks".

"That's to bad, but come around… we could have some good time".

"Hey, let my sis be!". Pippin was near to give Rock a real lesson, but Plume caught his hand in the air.

"Pip, its alright, we don't want any trouble, okay?". She smiled.

"Let's go now". The walked too the door.

"And remember baby, come visit me whenever you want to!" Rock shouted.

Plume looked at Pippin with angry eyes when they walked on.

"Pip, drop that bad attitude, I'm not surprised you don't got any friends if you welcome them with that angry look."

"You don't know Rock, he's not that good guy you might think he is".

"How could you know what I think?". The stopped quarrel when a beautiful girl in Plumes age showed up.

"Hi Pip, what's going on, give me a hi five!". She raised her hand and Pippin gave her a hi five.

"It was a long time since you were down in the town, you know you could…." She stopped talking when she saw Plume.

"Oh… who's your friend".

"I'm Plume, nice to meat you, I'm going to stay here for a wile". The girl looked really sad.

"Sorry, I must go". She begun walking away from them.

"Did I… do something wrong little brother?".

"No… that's Kate… she have lived here as long is I… her… parents died last winter… she's very lonely, I wish she could fined someone to take care of here". Plume smiled.

"I think she's hot on you" she said.

"Your crazy Plume, drop that thought and come one". In a slow mode they walked along the streets.

"There living different people here, but if you need help you could always know someone could help".

"Oki doki little brother, who lives up there?". She pointed to the large house on the hill".

"There used to live a nice women there, here name was Romana… really nice, like a grandmother ore so, but she paste away two years ago, her butler Sebastian is living there with Lumina… she is a nice girl who lived here since her parents died".

"Is she cute Pip?".

"Yeah, she's really cute, with nice… HEY, what the hell is that fore an question!". Plume laughed when Pippin lost his temper.

"You like her?".

"No, Lumina is not my type of girl, after all…". Pippin smiled.

"Hug is dating her".

"Hug?".

"Nice guy, he lives in that house". He pointed on a house beside the street to the big house on the hill.

"There is also his parents, Chris and Wally… Chris is nice, but she is a little blabbermouth, cant keep a secret, Wally is a little bit to…". Pippin didn't find the right words to say.

"He exercise a lot".

"Oh, I see…". Plume looked down to the sea.

"Oh, my… how beautiful, come, lets go to the sea, oh pleas Pip, lets go to the sea". She grabbed his arm and in the next second there was on there way down to the sea.

"This valley is so beautiful Pip, you are a lucky one who lives here… it was terrible growing up in town".

"You haven't told me about your mom, who was she?".

"My mom wasn't a nice person, I didn't know who my father was, ore hove many brother and sisters I had… a new guy every week".

"That's terrible".

"Yeah, I moved out when I was fifteen, my aunt helped me out whit money, one day she showed up in the door and told me my mother stand before death… so when I arrived to the hospital, she only had a few minutes left to live, she told me about dad and were he lived… she told me that he should take care of me, like here last will in life". Plume got silent.

"Did you have any friends in town?" Pippin asked.

"No… I was not so sociable… but I hope I will get many new friends here, don't you think?".

"you right, you are a really nice girl Plume, oh my, I forgot". He pointed to a house a bit from the Inner In.

"That's the Blue Bar, Griffin owns it and Muffy works there?".

"Are they nice".

"Griffin is the nicest guy in the world you know… but I don't like Muffy, she's not that nice that she say".

"Oh Pip, you are not very sociable aren't you?".

"She tried to separate my mom from dad".

"But I thought that you didn't like dad at all".

"I didn't, but mom did". They pasted Gustafas house and Pippin didn't realised that he had forgotten to tell Plume about the guitarist who learned Pippin everything he ever know about music. Soon they walked on the nice and sunny beach. Plume smiled and took of her shoes and stepped out in the water.

"The sea water" she whispered "it feels so cool… I could die right now".

"Hey Plume, everything alright whit you?". She turned around whit a big smile.

"Ops… did I talk for myself again, sorry Pip, it will not happened again".

"You said". Pippin stepped out to here.

"That you could die right now".

"I always says so, when I feel that good, I could die because I'm so happy". They laid down on the beach and Pippin closed his eyes.

"I remember when I was here whit pap… it was a nice night, we were lain and looked at the stares above us, and he said…". Pippin got silent.

"What did he say Pip?".

"That he loved me… and that I was worth a lot for him…he didn't told me that again".

"Mom didn't say that she loved me, sometimes she said that her life had been better whiteout me… but when she rune out of money, I was her only way to them, and I was so stupid that I believed that she maybe begin love me… I was wrong every time". They got silent.

"Plume can you promise me something?"

"What little brother?".

"That we will never lie to each other?". He looked at Plume, who's face were begun turning white.

"Alright little brother, no lies, promise, are the showing around ended now?".

"Oh, I forgot that, come on". They begun walk to the farm, but when Plume thought that they were about to walk inside, Pippin turned of to another path who brought them to another big farm.

"Marlin and Celia lives here, it was Vestas farm before, but she died fore three years ago, a strange guy called Raven lives here too, he moved here from Mineral Town, he's strange so I prefers that you don't stay around him, alright?".

"You are quiet strange yourself Pip" Plume laughed.

"Down there". Pippin pointed to a house beside the river.

"Galen were living there before hi died, now a girl called Ai lives there along with her sis and her husband, the sis is Julie and her husbands name is Jack, oh I forgot, they got a daughter, sweet girl, they named her Clarie".

"But how nice, a whole family".

"Yeah ,a family, but I don't think Clarie and Ai is happy".

"Why not, it sounds so beautiful to have a family who you turn to when everything is that bad".

"That's not our problem". Pippin pointed to a tent near the waterfall.

"An archaeologist lived there before with his assistant, now he have turned to town, but Flora continues his work along with a friend, her name is Bell". He looked at Plume.

"That was that, now you know a bit about the people who lives around here, just ask if there's something you want to know more about".

"It lives quiet special peoples around here Pip".

"Yes, and you are another one". Plums face got read.

"Pip, now you do me embarrassed".

"Sorry". She smiled gently.

"You did nothing wrong Pip, come on, lets go home now". They slowly begun to walk.

"Hey Plume, are you good at cooking?"

"Kind of".

"Good, I'm not that myself". She smiled very gently.

"Your really a nice guy Pip, really".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Happy things **

Pippin was near to begin crying. "I have forgot how wonderful real food can taste" he thought whit a happy smile. Plume looked at him.

"What are you smiling about little brother?".

" Nothing… nothing". Plume looked out from the window.

"I take a walk Pip, I must clean my mined".

"It's a little to late" Pippin mumbled.

"Hey Pip, I'm nineteen years old, I just take a little walk in the woods over here and come back in a few minutes". She stepped out from the house.

The night was very nice and warm. Over the sky stares begun to shine and the moon was full. "Its so nice here" she thought "all one seams so gently to etch other". She stopped. Near the spring a tall boy were sitting. His purple hair was in a long pony tail. He sat there end were looking on something.

"Hi". He raised his head when Plume talked to him.

"Who are you?" he asked whit a depressed sound in his voice.

"I'm Plume, Pippins older sister". He stopped look at here and continue looking on what it was on the ground.

"What's that?". She sat down beside him and looked at a green lizard.

"He's my only friend, I saved him when he was hurt and now he's my friend, his name is Jola".

"Hey, that's a really nice name you know". He looked at here whit confused eyes.

"You know" he said "your not at all like Pippin".

"We haven't grown up together… by the way, who are you?".

"I'm Raven, I live down on the farm over there". He pointed to Vestas farm. Plume thought about what Pip had tolled here about Raven. "But what do Pip know about people?" she thought.

"Are you always here Raven?".

"Yes, I got a lot of free time to spend whit Jola, we are more like brother than man to lizard… and I look at the spring". Jola run away and Raven begun to look at the small spring in front of them.

"This is still asleep you know… it must have a lot to wake up".

"Hey" Plume laughed "A spring can't sleep".

"Did you come here to tell me how things is?".

"No… I'm sorry, it wasn't my meaning to be so mean to you". He smiled a gently smile.

"Its nothing to shame about… I have done quiet stupid things myself… and by the way, you are the only one who listen to me so far". She lied down on the ground.

"Alright, tell me more about the spring, I want to know and then I can believe you".

"A spring need a lot of good things, first the trees must grow nicely, second: the flowers must be shiny of happiness, third: the people who visits the spring must be full whit happy thoughts".

"Hey, this reminds me of a story, Peter Pan, happy thoughts".  
"Sounds stupid, right?".

"No, you are like a poet". He's face become red.

"You make me embarrassed" he mumbled "stop saying things like that".

"Sorry". They got silent and just looked at the sleeping spring. Plume closed her eyes for a few seconds. She was near to fall asleep there, but someone's breath disturbed her sleep. Slowly she opened here amber eyes and saw Raven whit his arm over her and his face near her.

"What are you doing?" she asked silent.

"You looked so whit in your face, I was afraid that you was ill, I was worried about your health, you don't look so healthy".

"I feel fine thanks".

"Good". He helped her up. If it was destiny or just a bad place to put the foot on, but she slipped of the place where she put her foot and next second she were lain in Ravens arms. She blushed and mumbled that it wasn't her meaning.

"You just got bad luck".

"Aha…". His face was so near her and his gently breath was caresses her face.

"Hey Stupid, let her go!". Raven drooped her from his arms when Rocks voice come trough the air. Plume looked at him whit confused eyes. Rock laid his arm around Plumes neck.

"Don't worry" he said "he's not going to hurt you any more". Raven looked really sad.

"Stop it Rock". Plume tried to get from his arm, but he didn't listen to her.

"She asked you to let her go" Raven said whit his depressed voice.

"I heard what she said, I'm not deaf you know, get out of here before I hurt you!". Ravens face become read and he was really angry Plume noticed.

"Let me go Rock!". She hit Rock in the face and he let her go whit a confused look on his face. She didn't stop, she begun run away from both of them.

"Plume!". She didn't stop when Raven called her name.

She didn't stop until she was outside the door to the house. She looked at it. "I can't step in here and tell Pip that I got in trouble already" she thought whit a silent wind in her neck.

Oh, are you out this late. Takakuras voice behind her.

Your look like your got in trouble, have anything happened to you Plume?

No… not really… not at all… I'm just…

Taking a little air?

Yeah, that's right, I'm taking some air.

So, you should go in, Pippin is probably worried about you.

Alright, thanks for the talk pause, I'm better go in now.

Yes, that's right, and don't get into trouble whit Rock, he seems so nice… but he isn't that nice you know.

Pip said that too, I just want to make some new friends.

And its nothing wrong whit that, but you should not judge people before you know them I say, Raven is not a bad guy, that could I promise you.

Thanks Takakura, it's a relief to hear. She stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 An unhappiness 

Pippin waked up and something laid in the air. The smell of pancakes. "Its to good to be true" he thought when Plume stepped inside whit a tray. She put it down on his bedside table and smiled.

"I have milked the cow and give the chickens food".

"Hey, you leave nothing to me".

"You must look over the shipping and ordering, and the vegetable land doesn't look so good Pip".

"I look over it, could you take out Hermes".

"Hermes?".

"The horse, he needs to get ride".

"I could do that Pip, I ride a bit in town and I got a granny who owns a old farm in Black- Heart valley a good bit from here".

"If you want to, but I must worn you, he's not the nicest horse you could deal whit".

"It will go fine, but mind to look over what you promise". He smiled.

"I will". She disappeared from the room.

Hermes was just as fast as the god he got his name from. When Plume sat up in his saddle he looked happy whit that.

"Let's go Hermes". The horse disappeared whit its owner down to the house where Ai and her sis lived. Plume stopped Hermes when she saved a little girl a bit from the house. Her hair was crimson read and her dress pink. Plume jumped of the horse and walked to the girl. She rise her head and smiled.

"Hey, who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Plume, Pippins sister".

"Pip never tolled me about some sis".

"It's a long story, so… who are you young lady?".

"My name is Clarie and I'm about to be six years old this winter".

"You are tall fore your age" Plume smiled "what are you doing?".

"Mom always nag at me, so I think I stay out until aunt Ai have time to go whit me to the beach and play".

"We could go to the beach if you want to Clarie". Clarie looked suspiciousness.

"Mom told me not to go whit strangers" she said "you look like a stranger to me".

"Oh.. of cores… my fault".

"But on the other side, I not listen to mom very often… she's never nice to me, never saying I'm good at anything… sometimes Ai says that…"

"Clarie, I'm ready to go to the beach now". A long and blond women were coming out from the house.

"It's aunt Ai, come on!". Clarie rune to her aunt and Plume followed her. Ai hugged Clarie.

"Oh". She looked at Plume.

"And you are?".

"My name is Plume, I'm Pippins older sister".

"But… how nice, want to come whit us to the beach, we just going to build some castles in the sand and play boll games, nothing special… but anyway".

"It sounds good to me".

Pippin raised his head from the land before him. He had done half of it, and the other half was easy. "Plume should be back now" he thought "its almost time for dinner". He heard steps and turned around. Kate were standing a bit from him.

"I just come to leave this". She gave him a little basket whit a red turn on her face.

"Its just some small things, but I wanted to help you and Plume out, I'm so sorry for my behaviour yesterday, do you think she's mad at me?"

"Want to know some thing" Pippin smiled "she asked me same thing".

"Oh… you got a nice girlfriend Pippin". He looked confused.

"Girlfriend, Plume's my sister

"Your… sister?".

"Yupp, isn't she nice?". Kate smiled gently.

"She's just like you, so she's gently". He blushed and mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"Can I come visit you more times?" Kate asked.

"Of cores, you always welcome you know". She smiled and looked very shy.

"Do you…". She stopped.

"What Kate?".

"You know Griffin arrange a big… Spring party on his bar… I wonder if you… want to go… whit me?". He looked away a second.

"You mustn't, you got your sis to take care of… I understand if you…". He laid his finger on her lips.

"Not a word" He smiled "I want to go whit you to that party, alright".

"Really?".

"Really Really". She smiled.

"Thanks Pip, I should go home and prepare me for the dance".

"Hey, its five days to that dance".

"I must have a nice dress… its important to me". Pippin smiled.

"If you so want, well, I must go looking for Plume".

"I think I saw her down the beach whit Ai and Clarie".

"Oh, in that case… well she should be home now, its about dinnertime isn't it?".

"Dinnertime, oh… I forgot that, Lumina has ask me to dinner whit her, oh how could I forgot". Kate smiled.

"I must go now Pip, see you". She rune away. "She's a really nice girl" Pippin thought "but a little forgetful". He raised from the land. "Well, it's best if I go looking for Plume".

Plume looked at Clarie who rune over the beach, trying to catch a bird in the sky. Ai smiled and looked at Plume.

"Clarie said that you were Pippins sister, am I right?".

"Your right".

"He never talked much about his family… I understand him, I don't like to discuss my own family so I shouldn't nag at Pip". Ai sat down beside Plume whit a sigh over her lips.

"It's so nice watching Clarie when she plays" Ai smiled "reminds me of when I was young… it seems so many years ago… and I have grown up to something else than I wanted to".

"Yeah, me too, I wish I could be like her" Plume said "look at her, not a problem in the world, it seems so beautiful to be that naive". Hermes were graze on a opened place not long from the beach.

"She's not that naive, Clarie have gone trough many thinks" Ai sighed "so many terrible things that a child shouldn't go trough".

"What?". Plume looked at Ai's sad face.

"It's a deep secret that Clarie don't like to talk about… not me ether" Ai said "but… you seems to be a good girl, and Clarie likes you…". Plume looked exited.

"When we lived in town, I had a husband… I wished so for a little baby, but when we never get one, the doctor told me that I could never have a baby… my husband left me after that, and just soon after, Julie get Clarie… I was so envious, so angry… Julie didn't want a child, she was to busy whit other things… and little Clarie was sick… that stupid…". She didn't said what she thought about her own sister.

"Clarie was always sick, whit big bruises over her body all the time, first I thought that Julie's husband was hurting Clarie, but when I talked to the doctor, they couldn't even do that, he told me that Clarie got cancer… the poor child laid on the hospital for more than a year… when she was better I decide to move out here whit here… and Julie". Ai sighed again.

"She don't know anything about Clarie, how important it is fore her to come to the hospital many times a week to see a doctor, and how important it is to see doctor Hardy often whit her, it always me who goes whit her to the doctor, always me who look after her on the hospital… it wasn't fair that Julie got a child and that I couldn't". Ai got very silent.

"Don't think I'm mad, I'm just worried about Clarie, she need parents who cares, not parents like Julie who just nag at her…". Ai stopped talking when steppes were coming. Pippin showed up on the beach.

"Hey Plume, were have you been?".

"Here whit Ai and Clarie".

"Its about dinner time now, I think its best we go home". Ai smiled.

"How's you doing Pippin?" she asked.

"I'm doing just fine, are you going to the Spring Party on Griffins bar?".

"Of course, Clarie loves that, don't you Clarie". The little girl were coming right to them.

"Yeah, I love that party".

"Have you got someone to dance whit?" Pippin smiled.

"No, I'm not good at dancing.".

"You just need to practise a lot before, you got a few days to learn".

"You think I can do that?" Clarie asked.

"Of course" Ai said "I will learn you how to do".

"Yeah, come on, lets go and practise". Clarie grabbed Ai's hand and they left.

"Its really nice people" Plume said "Clarie is a very special girl".

"Yeah, she's really is" Pippin mumbled "come on, lets go home, I could cook something easy for us".

"Pippin, should it really be a dance?".

"Yes". Pippin put two plates on the table.

"It have always been a dance on Griffins bar this time at the year". Plume looked down in her soup. She looked really sad, like she was hiding something for him.

"Hey Plume, is everything alright?"

"Yeah little brother, and I know who I'm taking to the dance".

"Really, tell me".

"No, I haven't asked yet, but soon, I should go over and ask right now". She didn't stop when Pippin shout after her. She was already gone.

The air was so cold when she stopped outside the door to Vesta's farm. "Am I really shore on this thing?" she thought. After that she knocked on the door. A short brown-haired women were standing in front of her.

"Hi, how can I help you, it's a little to late to buy some seeds, if that's your business, come back tomorrow".

"No, I'm here searching for Raven, is he here?".

"Yeah, on the second floor". Plume stepped in and walked over the small room whit a little kitchen, a small table and two beds. She climbed some stairs and were standing in another small room. On a bed Raven were lain on his back. His eyes were closed and he looked really tired. Plume sat down beside him and gently she touch his face. Hi slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was supposed to ask you if… you want to… go to the dance whit me".

"What?". He sat up beside her and looked into her amber eyes.

"Do you want to take me to the dance?".

"I… I wasn't shore you wanted to see me after that… in the forest".

"Oh… that… Rock's just an idiot". Ravens eyes were begin to shine.

"You really think so?" he asked very silent and his hand touch her face. She felt that her face blushed up. His lips were near her face, and she felt his silent breath against it. He kissed her. First she didn't know what to do. "Hey, we don't know each other, what is he doing".

"Let me go!". She broke free from him. He looked confused.

"But Plume…". He stepped up and tried to lay his arm around her neck.

"Stop it!".

"Plume, what are you doing?". His question made Plume look at him.

"You asked me for the dance, and I thought that… it meant that you wanted me… to do you…". He stopped talking.

"What's wrong whit you, if I ask you for a dance I don't want you to take me like that".

"But…".

"What do you think your doing, I don't want you like that… I just wanted you to take me to the dance".

"Plume". But she was already on his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A Bird whit broken wings **

"Your not going to the dance?". Pippin didn't believe his ears.

"No" Plume answered "I'm not going to that stupid dance".

"But you… were the one who wanted to… go to the dance from the beginning".

"But I changed my mind, I'm not going". Pippin was near to begun shout on her, but then he heard a knocking on the door. When he opened, he first thought that he saw an angel. Kate were standing outside. Her hair laid over her back and she had a flower behind her ear. She was dressed in a short whit dress. It nearly touch her knees.

"Wow, Kate, is that really you?" he said.

"What… do you think, I… didn't know what to… put on".

"You look nice". Kate looked in on Plume who were sitting beside the window.

"Plume, shouldn't you… go to the dance?".

"No!". Plume raised whit a irritated look on her face.

"Go you two, see you later". She disappeared out in the kitchen.

"Is she mad?" Kate asked.

"Just a little, come on… we shouldn't let Plume make this night terrible, alright?". He took Kates hand and they went down to the Blue Bar. But outside Kate stopped.

"I'm nervous Pip, I haven't been here fore such a long time."

"Everything is going to be alright".

"Pippin?". She looked into his eyes.

"Hey Pippin!". They looked back and Pippin saw Raven who were coming against them.

"Pip, is Plume her?" Raven asked.

"That's not your business Raven, let her be".

"You don't understand, I must talk to her, its very important, I must explain things to her…". Pippin looked really angry.

"Let my sis be, leave her and me alone". He stepped in whit Kate and left Raven outside.

A loud knocking on the door. She was half asleep when she opened the door.

" What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted "leave me alone!". But he stepped in whiteout asking her.

"What are you doing, leave now!".

"Let me talk to you". He hold her on the same spot and she couldn't escape.

"No, let me go!". Plume begun to hit Raven when he didn't do what she asked him to.

"Plume, stop it!". She had tears in her eyes when she looked at him.

"I'm not here to hurt you… I thought that you may listen to me… and my story… so I can explain why I did so to you fore five days ago". She stopped hitting him. "Why dos he look so sad?" she thought "what has he going through?".

"Could… we talk?" Raven asked.

"If you so want, but don't touch me again, alright". They sat down on beside the window.

"I used to live in town you know… I was an orphan, but a lady took good care of me…to good I'm afraid… I was her toy, she played whit me, sold me to her friends and so on… for one year ago… I broke free, I get my own will now, no one should be my boss again… but then I met you". His eyes cut trough Plume whit a sad look.

"You just stand there, so strong whit a will of steel… and you looked so beautiful in my eyes… I thought that… if I… gave me to you… like I did to that lady… you may love me…". He looked down on the floor. Then Plume laid her arm around his neck.

"How could you think so stupid things?" she asked "yes, I like you too… but it takes some time to learn to know each other… and more time to love a person…". She laid his hand over her chest on the spot were her heart was.

"Do you feel it beat inside me?" she asked.

"Yes".

"It beet fore my will… what I think is right… when I left town… alright I wasn't a good person, but I thought, that maybe… this place would give me a second chance… and I hoped that I would find someone to share my will whit". They got silent fore a long wile.

"Could you think to share that whit me?" Raven asked.

"I don't know you yet… but I hope that you should be that special person I'm searching fore". He slowly kissed her.

"Let me prove that I am".

Cold golden stars outside the window. A nice cape and a warm girl. "This is life" Pippin thought when he was taking Kate home. She had her head on his shoulder and looked really happy.

"Pip, what are you thinking about?".

"Nothing really".

"Aren't you a little scared of Raven?". He stopped.

"Why should I?".

"I thought, maybe he's going to hurt Plume". They got silent.

"Oh what an idiot I am!". Pippin begun to run.

"Wait Pip, I'm going whit you!". She run up beside him.

"Don't you think it's a little to risky for you?" he asked when they pasted the Inner In.

"If you go, I go!".

"Why?".

"Because I love you". They stopped, Pippin whit a confused look.

"Love me?".

"Hasn't you notice it… I love you Pip, and I'm worried about you and your sister, I just want to… to… to…". A silent tear were streaming down on her cheek.

"I just wanted to help… that's all". Pippin sighed.

"Why didn't you told me?".

"I was afraid Pip, how you should react… and so on". Pippin almost forgot what they were doing there, but he waked up.

"Oh my Plum!". He rune to there house and opened the door. But the house were all silent. Kate looked at him.

"Were has she gone?".

Her body moved gently whit his. Like a connection between them. He kissed her, she took his kisses and gave them back again. He loved her, she loved him. Like it what meant to bee that way. "Why…" she asked herself "why are we making love in the forest… was it his idea ore mine…". Raven kissed her again and he wrapped a blanket around them.

"Your shaking?" he said "aren't you well?".

"I'm well" she sighed "I'm just fine".

"What are you afraid of Plume?". Her blood become ice when he said that.

"W… wha… what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your shaking and you doesn't look very well, tell me, you said that you did some ting stupid in the town". She sighed.

"Pleas don't tell Pip". He laid down beside her.

"Promise". It become silent around them.

"I… my mother…". She got silent again.

"Your mother?".

"She… she was a… tart, and so am I". Raven looked into her eyes.

"No… you aren't".

"Pleas don't interrupt me… I am Pippins sister, but my dad was just a customer and I wasn't suppose to be born… he gave my mother little money and then he left us alone, mom never loved me, I was just in the her way". She took a short pause.

"When I moved out… I didn't have much money and like everybody told me, what do you expect a tarts daughter to do… I become a prostituted like mom, but I was a privet prostituted working for a boss in a big company… it was good pay for such small things… but I was always dreaming of become my own master, just like you... so I excepted from that boss and found my dads name in one of my moms books… so I moved out here, to Pip, to a new life…". She closed her eyes, afraid of begun crying.

"You know, its nothing wrong whit a cry now and then". She felt a silent tear flowing down her cheek. He hugged her and she hide her face in his shoulder whit many tears coming from her eyes.

"But that was then Plume" Raven whispered "you are not that person anymore… you are Pips sis and the most beautiful women I know, the one I love". She sat up and he did the same thing.

"I must go back home" Plume said "Pippin must be worried".

"You want to tell him about me?".

"I don't know Raven… I'm afraid, if I tell him about you, I must tell about myself to".

"Isn't that the best thing to do?".

"Your right, but how… should I ever tell him about all this".

"Let me help you, I promise… I could help, trust me". She looked scared when he raised her from the ground.

"Come on Plume, we should tell him together".

Pippin raised his head when silent steppes get trough his ears. Before he raised from the chair Plume stepped in. Beside her Raven was standing.

- "Pippin" she said "I got something important to tell you".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Epilogue 

"Oh darling, don't run there, come on, don't there". The little baby looked back on his mother who were sitting on the green spot near the spring.

"Come on baby, don't go near that spring". Plume listen to Kates words.

"Let her run, if she goes down in that spring, we pick her up and then she have learned a lesson, doesn't she?".

"Oh Plume, if you talk so people will know that you don't have any kids your own". Kate took her daughter in her arms.

"I just say that you shouldn't be so worried, little Tura will be just fine, she's just like Pip".

"Yeah Pip, he would be home now".

"You know how he is". Kate sighed and shake her head.

"But Plume, haven't you and Raven thought of a little baby of your own?". Plume looked embarrassed.

"Well… I thought of a baby now and then… but I don't know, maybe next spring".

"Well Tura would feel well whit a little fellow to play whit, wouldn't you baby?".

"Fellow, Fellow!" Tura laughed. Plume looked glad when Tura laughed that way to her. Slow steps were coming against them.

"Hi". Plume looked on Raven who were coming against them.

"What are you two talking about?".

"Oh nothing really" Kate smiled "I just asked if you and Plume thought of a little baby of your own". Ravens face got red.

"It would be fun" he said silent "when ever Plumes ready". She looked at him whit a big smile.

"When ever I'm ready?".

"Yeah, when you want to… you know….". Kate smiled and raised from the ground whit Tura in her arms.

"Well, its almost dinnertime, lets go home and get the dinner ready fore Pippin, he must come soon".

"I stay here just a vile… alright?".

"Yeah". Plume looked at Raven when Kate left.

"Do you mean it?".

"What?".

"That about a little baby of our own?". Raven looked a bit embarrassed.

"Yes" he answered "I thought that maybe we could… you know… have a own baby… when we both are ready". Plume raised.

"When ever your ready" she said "come on, lets go home now". He laid his arm around her neck and they slowly begun to go home.


End file.
